The Rising Crane of 765 Pro
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to 765 Pro". For Keiko Naohara, living the life as an idol can be complicated. When a boy named Genta Junpei enters in her life, it can be even more so. Especially when she starts spending time with him and eventually develops feelings for him. But unbeknownst to the young flute-playing redhead, he's hiding a little secret that could tear them apart.


**A/N I have been thinking really hard these past months about making a continuation of Keiko Naohara's journey of being the flute-playing idol that she has become until one day I was struck by inspiration and came up with this. So, I hope that you all enjoy this sequel.**

The Rising Crane of 765 Pro

**A/N In this chapter, Keiko gets to spend her very first day at the beach with all her friends and meet someone new along the way.**

Prologue: Fun and Relaxation

A few months have passed ever since the day Keiko, who was also known as The Rising Crane of 765 Pro, had been able to perform in her very first concert with her all of her idol friends at 765 Pro and also when her past was revealed to the whole city. Today was a hot and sunny day and the air conditioner in the studio had broken down again. Keiko had offered to use what she learned from her grandfather about repairing to try and fix the air conditioner while some of the idols in the room were watching and trying to cool off. She had been fiddling around the inside of it for a good ten minutes with a pair of pliers and stopped for a moment to think while scratching her head.

Ritsuko: "How's it coming, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Well, um, I haven't found the problem yet. But, I'm working on it. Hmm…"

Hibiki: "Any chance that you can work faster? This heat is unbearable."

Keiko: "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Miki: "Hey, don't worry. Keiko can fix it, no problem."

Haruka: "Yeah, your right. So, let's hang in there for a little longer, okay?"

Hibiki: "Okay. Did you hear that Hamuzou? We'll have cool air blowing on us soon."

Hamuzou just simply let out a little squeak in response while lying right beside her on the couch.

Iori: "You know, a good story will help us cool off real nicely."

Makoto: "We already told you, Iori; we're not interested in hearing another one of your ghost stories."

Iori: "Aw, come on. I've got a really good one ready to tell. What about you, Keiko? Do you wanna hear it?"

Keiko: "Huh? Oh, no thanks. I don't really listen to those kinds of stories."

Iori: "Oh? Why not?"

Keiko: "Well, because I think they're cliché and not all that scary."

Iori: "That so? Well, I assure you, the stories _I_ tell are anything but cliché."

Keiko: "I'll keep that in mind."

A moment later, Keiko had reached her left hand out behind her and asks,

Keiko: "Hey, can someone hand me a screwdriver, please?"

Yukiho was the closest to the toolbox and was about to reach into it, but hesitates when she didn't know which screwdriver Keiko needed.

Yukiho: "Um, f-flatheads or phillips?"

Keiko: "Uhh… phillips."

Yukiho: "Okay."

The shy girl searches the toolbox and eventually picks out the tool her friend asked for and hands it to her.

Yukiho: "Here you go."

Keiko: "Thanks."

She uses the screwdriver remove some of the screws inside the A.C. and sticks the pliers back in.

Makoto: "Have you got it figured out now?"

Keiko: "I think so… Ah, here we go. Okay, now, maybe if I can just…"

But then, a puff of black smoke suddenly bursts from the A.C. and directly into her face. She covers her face with one hand, steps down while coughing and everyone gathered around her.

Keiko: "Agh. What the hell?"

Yukiho: "Oh my."

Makoto: "Keiko, are you all right?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I'm fine. Ugh, geez."

Hibiki: "Well, that came outta nowhere."

Haruka had taken out a handkerchief from her pocket and gives it to Keiko so she can wipe off the smoke on her face.

Haruka: "Here, this'll help."

Keiko: "Thanks, Haruka… Man, that was so uncalled for."

Iori: "Hmph, I'll say."

Miki: "You can still fix the air conditioner, right?"

Keiko: "…No. I'm sorry, everyone, but I don't think that there's anything that I can do. There's something seriously wrong with that thing."

Miki: "Aww."

Haruka: "Well, at least you tried."

Makoto: "Yeah, don't sweat it. You gave it your best."

Ritsuko: "Keiko, by any chance, can you call your grandfather to come here and fix it?"

Keiko: "Yeah, sure. Give me a minute."

Keiko went to over the couch that was at the corner of the room and took a seat in it. She takes out her cellphone, dials a number and waits for her grandfather to answer her call.

Keiko: "Hey, Grandpa, it's me… Hey, listen, can I ask you a favor?… Well, you see, there's a problem with the air conditioner here at the studio; it's not working and it's really hot today. I tried to fix it myself, but it ended up blowing up in my face, literally. So, I was wondering if you could come on over and fix it for us?… Oh, you are?… Really? Well, okay, I'll let the others know… All right, see you later."

She hangs up the phone, wipes off the last bit of smoke on her face and rejoins the others just as Ritsuko was finishing with her own conversation on her phone.

Miki: "So? What did he say?"

Haruka: "Is your grandpa coming?"

Keiko: "Well… kinda."

Hibiki: "Eh? What do you mean "kinda"?"

Keiko: "I mean, that he said that he's pretty busy at his shop today and he probably won't be here until sometime this evening."

Hibiki: "Evening?! But it's so hot right now!"

Keiko: "I'm sorry, Hibiki. I don't know what else to tell you."

Ritsuko: "Well, I do. Listen up, everyone!"

Everyone turned their attention to the female producer as she had just got off her cell phone and had a look on her face that shows she has some good news to announce.

Ritsuko: "I just finished talking to Producer-san, and we both agreed that since everyone has a clear schedule for the rest of the day, we can all take a trip down to the beach."

Everyone had gone wide-eyed with their mouths open with glee.

Iori: "We're going to the beach again?"

Ritsuko: "That's right."

Miki: "Yay, we're going on another vacation!"

Haruka: "It's been a while since we've all been there together."

Hamuzou was hopping and squeaking with joy on the table in between the couches.

Hibiki: "I know, Hamuzou, this _is_ great news."

Yukiho: "I'm really excited to see the beach again."

Makoto: "Yeah, me too. Hey, Keiko, have you ever been to the beach before?"

Keiko: "Uh… no."

Makoto: "What?"

Yukiho: "Y-you haven't?"

Keiko: "Well, I have seen pictures and videos of the beach, but I've never been to one."

Hibiki: "Ah, then we have to get you there ASAP!"

Ritsuko: "Calm down. First, we all have to wait until the others get their jobs done before we can go, which should be in about a few minutes. Until then, you should get packed and ready to go, okay?"

All idols: "Yes, Ritsuko-san."

**AN HOUR LATER…**

All of the idols of 765 Pro were on board a train that was now nearing the one place where everyone can be able to relax, cool off and have fun. Keiko was seating in her seat looking out the window while all of her friends in the train were talking amongst themselves. She saw trees and bushes zooming by outside her window, even a flock of birds were flying beside the train until they flew off in another direction. Soon after, Yayoi came up to her from the front in a cheerful mood as always and greets her.

Yayoi: "Hi, Keiko-san."

Keiko: "Oh, hey, Yayoi."

Yayoi: "Here, I've brought you a rice ball so you'll have something to eat before we get to the beach."

Keiko: "Really? Thanks, that's real nice of you."

Yayoi: "You're welcome."

The young idol then walks back through the train-car door while passing by the Producer and he decides to check in on the redhead.

Producer: "How are you doing, Keiko?"

Keiko: "Pretty good, Producer-san."

Producer: "Are you all excited for today?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I am. I still wish that I could've brought Yumi and Grandpa with me."

Producer: "Well, maybe next time you go, you can-"

Suddenly, the Futami twins burst in on their conversation and right in front of the Producer.

Ami and Mami: "Kei-neechan!"

Producer: "Ah! Hey!"

Keiko: "Whoa. Uh, what's up, you two?"

Ami: "Kei-neechan, is it true that you've never been to the beach?"

Keiko: "Yeah."

Mami: "Well, we have, and the ocean is so big and pretty, and a lot of fun to swim in."

Ami: "Yeah, and there's lots of other cool things we can do there together."

Producer: "Ami, Mami, we're just about to be there real soon, so could you two please get back to your seats until we've arrived?"

Mami: "Okay, Nii-chan."

Ami: "Talk to you later, Kei-neechan."

The two of them had took off down the hall and the Producer called out to them saying,

Producer: "Remember to walk and not run!"

Keiko: "I think they're more excited than I am."

Producer: "Yeah, it appears so."

Keiko: "But, um, Producer-san? I don't think that I'll be able to swim with anyone there."

Producer: "Hm? Why's that?"

Keiko: "Well… because, I don't really know how to."

Producer: "Oh? Ah, that's right, you have mentioned that once in your interview with Ritsuko-san and I. But not to worry, you don't _have_ to swim in it. You can still hang around by the shoreline to where the water's not so deep… Speaking of which, take a look out the window."

She had turned to face the outside like he said, and there was their destination. She opens the window and sticks her head out to get a better view and says,

Keiko: "Wow, there it is."

Producer: "Yup, we're here. You ready to get out there?"

Keiko: "You bet I am."

After the train reached the station, everyone eventually changed into their swimsuits, got the sunscreen on their skin and headed to the beach so that their little getaway can begin. Keiko was wearing her own gray two-piece swimsuit as she walks down some steps to the sand while carrying her backpack with Ritsuko, Chihaya, Takane and Azusa right beside her, and watch everyone else head out to have fun.

Keiko: "Ha ha, this is just like all those pictures I've seen about this place, only a hundred times better."

Azusa: "Yes, it _is_ very fascinating."

They had also noticed some of the locals there come up to the idols, looking excited to see them here today.

Ritsuko: "You know, the last time we were here, we didn't get this much attention from the people here."

Keiko: "Really?"

Azusa: "Yes, and that was mainly because we're all still starting out as idols."

Takane: "But now we're a lot more famous than we were before, so they all seem to notice us very easily this time."

Chihaya: "It seems like it was such a long time ago before we had to get that far."

And then, Miki came running towards them, looking like she was looking for something, or someone.

Miki: "Ritsuko-san, where's Honey? Miki thought he was right behind us."

Ritsuko: "He went off to get us all checked in at the hotel nearby. He'll be back in a few minutes."

Miki: "Ah, okay. Let Miki know when he does."

After the blond idol ran off to find something to do, the idols around her seemed interested in what she just said.

Chihaya: "The hotel?"

Ritsuko: "That's right. We've got enough funds to get ourselves some rooms there."

Azusa: "Wow, today just keeps on getting better by the minute."

Chihaya: "I agree."

Keiko: "So, what should I do here at the beach?"

Ritsuko: "There're plenty that you get to do."

Takane: "You can go play in the ocean water, build some sandcastles, and even find some seashells in the sand."

Chihaya: "Well, as for me, I'm going to kick back and relax for a while."

Azusa: "We should find a spot around here that's available first."

Ritsuko: "Right. Keiko, let me take your pack so you can go out there and have a good time. The rest of you, come with me so we can find ourselves a good spot."

The redhead hands her pack over to Ritsuko and walks a few steps into the beach to soak in the scenery all around her. With the smell of the ocean in the air, the feeling of the sand against her feet and the amazing view beyond the horizon, there was no doubt in her mind that today was gonna be an awesome day. But then, Ami and Mami were suddenly by her side with water guns in their hands.

Ami: "Kei-neechan, what're you waiting for?"

Mami: "Come play in the water with us!"

The two of them take her arms and bring her over to the ocean.

Keiko: "Hey, wait, hold on a sec!"

They had dragged her to where the water reached up to her shins and then released her. She looks down at her feet when she started feeling how cool the water was, and just when she was beginning to enjoy it, she gets water squirted in her face by the twins' water guns.

Mami: "Yes! Target acquired."

Ami: "How does the ocean taste, Kei-neechan?"

Keiko: "Hmm, I don't know… you tell me!"

She uses her feet to splash water at them and they returned fire.

Keiko: "Hey, come on, no fair."

Ami and Mami: "All's fair in love and war!"

They continued splashing and squirting each other for at least five minutes until the twins ran out of water in their pistols. Keiko on the other hand still had the entire ocean to splash them with.

Ami: "Uh-oh, I'm out."

Mami: "Me too."

Ami and Mami: "Retreat!"

Keiko lets the twins run off to refill their weapons and places her hands on knees to take a breather from the splashing fest she got dragged into. Not long after, a beach ball lands next to her in the water. She picks it up, hears the Okinawa girl calling her name and looks around until she finds her with the boyish idol waving at her.

Hibiki: "Hey, Keiko! You wanna come bounce that ball around with us?"

She accepts the invite as she nods and runs over to them. When she got close to them, Haruka calls out to them from a distance.

Haruka: "Hey, can I join in?"

Hibiki: "Sure you can. The more the merrier."

The ribbon-wearing girl had started running over to them, but then slipped and fell face-first into the water. Her friends show their concern for her after she lifted her head up.

Hibiki: "You okay, Haruka?"

Haruka: "Ah, yeah, I'll be all right."

Makoto: "That's good to hear."

Once Haruka got back to her feet, she had joined the others and they had a gathered in a square-like formation.

Hibiki: "All right, everyone ready?"

The three idols responded with a yes.

Hibiki: "Perfect. Keiko, you start us off."

Keiko: "Right."

The redhead hits the ball up in the air and it falls back down towards Makoto. She bounces it back up and it goes over to Haruka, she bounces over Hibiki, then back to Keiko and so on. They were trying to keep the ball in the air without letting it fall into the water. Eventually, Hibiki began to feel a little competitive.

Hibiki: "Hey, let's see who can bounce the ball higher than the rest of us."

Makoto: "Sounds like a challenge. Bring it on!"

Haruka: "I'll go first!"

The ball was heading in her direction just as the challenge had been declared and she uses both of her hands to hit the ball as high as she could. When it was coming back down, Hibiki was eager to try next.

Hibiki: "Not bad, but watch this."

She brings her hands together tightly, swings them upwards and sends the ball a few feet higher than Haruka did in her try. Makoto was getting primed and ready to send it higher when the ball was coming her way.

Makoto: "That's nothing. Check this out."

She balls up her hand, swings it upwards to hit the ball with side of her fist and launches it high in the air, possibly even higher than Hibiki had. Now it was Keiko's turn as the ball was falling back down again. She takes a few steps backwards to get in the position and prepared to hit it high in the sky. But then, her foot unexpectedly slips on something, which causes her fall backwards, into the water and flat on her back on the sand and the ball lands a few inches away from her on the water.

Hibiki: "Well, that could've gone better."

As her friends gathered around her, Keiko emerges from the water by sitting up right and shakes her head a little bit before she says,

Keiko: "Whew. That was refreshing."

Makoto: "What happened, Keiko? You all right?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I'm good, but… what was that?"

The redhead searches around the spot where something in the sand caused her to trip and fall until she finds it, yanks it out from the water and it turned out to be a bonnet seashell.

Hibiki: "Wow, look at that."

Haruka: "It looks pretty."

Makoto: "Yeah. You should definitely hold on to that."

Keiko: "You think so?"

Hibiki: "Yup. Finders keepers."

Keiko: "All right. I'll go put this inside my pack and dry off a little."

Keiko walks out of the water completely drenched and makes her way over to the spot Ritsuko and the others found on the beach. Along the way, she finds Yukiho digging in the sand with a small shovel and decides to check in on her as she approaches and bends down to her level.

Keiko: "Hey, Yukiho."

Yukiho: "Oh, hi, Keiko-chan."

Keiko: "Are you, uh, looking for something?"

Yukiho: "No, not really. I'm just doing some digging."

Keiko: "Oh, okay."

And then, Keiko spots something small sticking out from one side of the hole Yukiho made after she shovels some more sand.

Keiko: "Hey, wait, stop for a second."

Yukiho: "Wh-what? What is it?"

Keiko: "There's something buried in there."

She reaches into the hole, grabs the small object, pulls it out from the sand and it was revealed to be a black leather bracelet with the Japanese symbol for faith etched on it.

Keiko: "Ah, cool."

Yukiho: "Good eye, Keiko-chan."

Keiko: "Thanks. Mind if I hold on to this?"

Yukiho: "Not at all. You can have it."

Keiko: "All right. I'll let get back to your digging then."

Yukiho: "Okay."

The redhead resumes walking through the beach while passing by locals that greeted her. She eventually finds Chihaya lying on a blanket underneath the shade of an umbrella, kicking back and relaxing just like she said she would. Keiko opens her backpack, puts the bonnet seashell and bracelet she found inside it and noticed Hamuzou having a snack right beside it.

Keiko: "Hey there, Hamuzou. How're you doing?"

The little hamster just squeaks and waves his tiny arm at her in response and takes another bite of his snack.

Keiko: "I guess that means you're having a good time, too."

She takes out a towel from her backpack and rubs it all over her head to dry off the water from her hair. Once that was done, she takes her flute out of her backpack and decides to go for a little walk around the beach. As she was walking, she gets greeted by a few more beachgoers. Some even asked for her autograph and she obliges to their requests. Even when on a little vacation, their fans seem to always have a tendency to find them anywhere they go. After giving an autograph to her eighth fan for today so far, a strong wind starts blowing in the opposite direction she was walking. This is probably what they get for asking so much for some cool air. It eventually dies out and a brown baseball cap got blown next to her feet. Keiko picks up the hat and examines it.

Keiko: "Hm, wonder where this came from?"

There was an 18-year-old teenage boy a few feet away from her that had long solid black hair with a single streak of blond in front. He was wearing a white t-shirt over a blue long-sleeve and black pants. When he saw the redhead, he passed through a few beachgoers and approaches her.

Teen boy: "Excuse me?"

Keiko: "Huh?"

Teen boy: "Mind if I take my hat back, please?"

Keiko: "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Teen boy: "It's fine."

After he takes the hat from Keiko and places it onto his head, the boy does a double-take on her and realizes who she is.

Teen boy: "Hey, I know you; you're Keiko Naohara, the Rising Crane of 765 Pro."

Keiko: "Ha, yup, that's me."

Genta: "Wow, it's so nice to be able to meet you. My name's Genta. Genta Junpei."

Keiko: "Nice to meet you, too, Genta. But, umm…"

Genta: "What? Is something wrong?"

Keiko: "No, it's just… why are you dressed like that? I mean, it's really hot out here today, you know."

Genta: "Yeah, I know that. You see, the truth is I have this condition about my skin being sensitive, so I have to wear long sleeves and use the medicine my doctor gave me regularly so it doesn't get burned so easily and stuff."

Keiko: "Oh, I understand."

Genta: "Anyway, what brings you all the way out here? You here for a job?"

Keiko: "No, my friends and I are actually here so we can cool off and have a little vacation. This is my first time here, actually."

Genta: "On a beach? Huh, so, how are you enjoying it so far?"

Keiko: "Well, it's really awesome here. It makes me wonder why I've never come to this place before."

Genta: "That's good. But, you know, there's something else here that's pretty amazing that I think you'd wanna see."

Keiko: "There is?"

Genta: "Yeah. Come with me and I'll show you."

The redhead decides to follow him and see what it was that he wanted her see. The two of them were eventually no longer walking in the sand and were now walking up a hill on grass underneath the shadows of various trees. As they marched forward, Genta took out a bottle of sunscreen from his pocket, pulls his sleeves up while they were still in the shade and re-applies sunscreen on his arms. He pulls his sleeves down and offers his sunscreen to the idol walking beside him. She accepts the bottle, applies it on her skin and gives it back to him just as they had walked out of the shade. They both continued going up the hill until they reached a blanket laid out on the grass with a backpack and sketch book placed on it. The boy takes a seat in it and points forward.

Genta: "There, you see it?"

Keiko looked to see where he was pointing and what she saw was an awe-inspiring view of the entire beach and ocean.

Keiko: "Whoa. You were right, this _is_ amazing."

Genta: "Right?"

Genta picks up the sketch book, opens it, takes out a pencil from his pocket and starts drawing on the page. Keiko was curious of what he was drawing, so she takes a seat next to him and peeks over his shoulder.

Keiko: "What's that you're working on?"

Genta: "Just my art; I'm trying to make a picture of the ocean with some added details."

When she got a good look at the picture, she saw that he added big waves, small waves and even a few boats to the ocean in manga style.

Keiko: "That looks really good."

Genta: "You think so?"

Keiko: "Yeah. I like how you did it in manga, too."

Genta: "Thanks, I'm glad to hear you say that. Manga is actually my most favorite type of art and I always enjoy reading the books, which is why I'm hoping to become a mangaka someday."

Keiko: "A mangaka?"

Genta: "Yeah… although, I'm not so good with coming up with stories. I have all these ideas in my head, but none that I think that are good enough. But the one thing that I know I'd really like to do someday is make a manga that involves samurai."

Keiko: "Samurai?"

Genta: "Mm-hmm, I think that they're one of the coolest guys around, and with all the things they get to do with their swords… oh man."

Keiko: "I see. Can I take a look at more of your pictures?"

Genta: "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

She politely takes the sketch book from him and flips through various pages to see all the drawings he had made. While she was looking at his work, Genta was staring at her right elbow to see the scar he had seen on T.V. and on magazines.

Keiko: "Wow, you've really put a lot of work into these, haven't you?"

Genta: "Y-Yeah, I did. Have, uh, you ever made any drawings before?"

Keiko: "Um, kinda, but I'm not much of an artist and the last time I tried to make art, it didn't really turn out well."

Genta: "Oh. Well, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, right?"

Keiko: "You have no idea…"

The boy didn't catch that last comment since she had said it under her breath. Keiko had flipped to a blank page on the sketch book, gives it back to Genta and decides to change the subject in their conversation.

Keiko: "So, do you live around here?"

Genta: "No, I actually live back in Tokyo. I came here with my Mom and Dad so that we can visit my uncle for a few days. He owns a sushi bar in the town that's not far from here. Last week, we went to Kinki to visit my aunt and three cousins."

Keiko: "So, you're, like, on a family vacation then."

Genta: "Well, when you put it that way…"

But then, a beeping noise goes off. Genta takes his cellphone out from his pocket, presses a button and reads a text message on screen.

Genta: "Ah, hey, I gotta go. My Mom and Dad are on their way here with my uncle, so I gotta pack up and leave soon."

Keiko: "Okay, I understand."

Genta: "Before I do, can I ask you a favor real quick, Keiko-san?"

Keiko nods at him and was beginning think that he was going to ask for autograph, which she didn't mind doing for a fellow fan. But instead, he asks,

Genta: "Well, um, is it okay if I listen to you play that flute of yours real quick?"

Keiko: "My flute? Okay, I can do that."

The redhead picks up her flute that she had place on the towel and plays an energetic song. Genta seemed to be enjoying it since he was tapping his foot to the beat. When she had finished playing the song, the boy compliments.

Genta: "Wow, it sounds so much prettier in person."

Keiko: "Heh, thanks, that's, uh, nice of you to say, Genta."

Not too long after, Keiko hears someone calling her name from a distance; she looks down at the beach and sees Yayoi, Iori and Miki walking around looking for her.

Keiko: "I guess I should be going, too. See you around, Genta. Have fun on your vacation."

Genta: "Thanks, you too."

Genta watches the redhead idol make her way back down the hill while waving goodbye at her. As he puts his sketch book and blanket inside his pack, he wonders in his mind if maybe he will get to see her in person again when he goes back to the city.

**NIGHT TIME…**

Night had fallen on the beach and now it was time for everyone to head inside and rest. The Producer, Ritsuko and the idols were all standing outside the front doors of the Gold Hotel.

Haruka: "Wow, this is incredible!"

Keiko: "Yeah, and shiny too, apparently. I guess that's how this place it got its name."

Iori: "You actually got us rooms here for the night, Producer-san?"

Producer: "Yes, I did. Now listen, we each have a room that's enough for four of us to sleep in with, so let me give you all your keys so we can all check into our rooms."

The idols excitedly surround the Producer and, one by one, he gives them a room key and they all run inside. The inside of the hotel looked like a palace filled with expensive-looking decorations and paintings all over the lobby. Some of the guests inside were dressed fancy, probably for some kind of special occasion, and there were others dressed casual that were just looking forward to nothing more than to just simply enjoy their own little getaways. Once the idols got upstairs, they had split up into groups of four; one of them had only three, and went off in the halls to find their rooms. Keiko was inside a room with Mami, Makoto and Yukiho. Inside it was two large beds that looked very luxurious, two arm chairs with a coffee table and a desk. Mami had eagerly jumped onto one of the beds and wasted no time in making herself comfortable while the others were admiring their room.

Mami: "Ahh, so cozy…"

Keiko: "Wow, this is great."

Makoto: "Being an idol does have its privileges."

Yukiho: "Y-yeah, it does. Remember when we had all stayed at the local inn before?"

Makoto: "Yeah, I do. It wasn't as nice as all this, but the owners there were very generous."

Keiko: "Local inn?"

Mami: "Ah, didn't anyone tell you yet? Ricchan and Nii-chan couldn't afford the rooms here last time, so we all had to sleep at the inn next door."

Keiko: "Oh, yeah, I've heard a little bit about it, and it was also when you guys were all still starting out as idols."

Yukiho: "We've all came a long way since then."

Makoto: "We certainly have."

After they got settled into their room, they each took a bath to rinse off their bodies from playing in the sand and ocean water, and they had put on robes after drying off. Keiko emerges out of the bathroom tightening the knot she made with her robe while the other three were chatting. She slides a glass door open, steps outside and leans against the balcony. The beach down below looked very peaceful and pretty in the night from where she was standing, but what really caught her eye was the moon in the sky with plenty of stars shining right beside it.

Makoto: "Quite a sight, isn't it?"

The boyish idol had come up from behind and joins in on looking at the starry sky.

Keiko: "Yeah, it's beautiful. I can't believe that there's so much about this place that I've been missing out on. You know, next time I come here, I'm definitely bringing Yumi and Grandpa with me."

Makoto was about to respond to that, but then, they hear a noise coming from inside the room and head back in to see what it was. It turned out to be Mami trying to play Keiko's flute, but wasn't exactly hitting the notes on key.

Keiko: "Mami, what're you doing?"

Mami: "Oh, hey, Kei-neechan. I was trying to play 'Positive!' with your flute, but I can't exactly figure out how to work this thing."

Keiko: "That's because it takes years to learn how to play it properly."

Mami: "Oh. Well, can you play it then?"

Keiko: "Sure."

She takes her flute back from the younger twin and begins playing the song for her. Eventually, Mami starts singing the lyrics, and Makoto and Yukiho join in shortly after.

Mami, Makoto and Yukiho: "_There's no use worrying, well, there are times like that, but tomorrow will be different! There's no use Googling, advance without worries! You'll understand once you get there!_"

After they finished the song, they giggled and applauded to themselves for the little performance they did. The shy girl had a question on her mind for the redhead that she was curious about as she asks,

Yukiho: "Um, Keiko-chan? Do you think your grandfather has managed to fix the air-conditioner?"

Keiko: "Yeah, I'm sure that he has by now. He's really good doing what he does at his job."

Mami: "Great! Once we get back to the studio, we'll get to have our cool air back!"

Everyone agreed on that and began talking about all the other things that they'll be doing once they get back to the city in the morning. Keiko had decided not to tell them, or anyone else, anything about Genta and the short time she spent with him in that moment, mainly because she felt there wasn't any reason for her to. After half an hour of talking, the four of them had finally decided to go to bed, especially since Ritsuko had came in earlier and told them lights out. Makoto was sleeping in one bed with Yukiho while Keiko was in the other with Mami resting beside her. The redhead was staring outside the window to look at the moon and stars until she closed her eyes and lets her drowsiness take over. Today had indeed been filled with plenty of fun in the sun, and there was no telling what tomorrow would bring them.

**MORNING…**

All of the idols had woken up in their rooms, got dressed and had breakfast. An hour later, they were all back on the train for their return trip to the city where they would continue their careers as idols of 765 Pro. Once they had finally arrived to the studio, everyone went upstairs to the breakroom where the air-conditioner was now working like a charm and got greeted by Kotori.

Kotori: "Hello, everyone! Welcome back!"

All idols: "Hi, Kotori!"

Ritsuko: "I trust that you've managed to take care of everyone's schedules while we were gone?"

Kotori: "Mm-hmm, their jobs are all written on the board."

Producer: "Excellent. Everyone, take a look at what jobs you all have for today and be ready to head out."

All idols: "Right!"

Everyone had crowded the board in the room to see what they all had to do and the times when they had to prepare to leave. Keiko was in the very back and couldn't really get a good look, but then she stops trying when her cellphone rings in her pocket and takes it out. She walks toward the window to where it wasn't so noisy and presses 'Answer'.

Keiko: "Hello?… Hey, Grandpa… Yeah, it's working great. Thanks again for fixing it for us… Oh, the beach was great; you two should've been there. I-… Okay, I'll tell you all about it later… All right, thanks, Grandpa. I'll see you later… Bye."

After she hangs up the phone, she was about to head on over to get a look at the schedule until something outside had caught her eye. She sees a van driving by on the road and spots a guy wearing a familiar looking ball cap on his head in the passenger seat and speaks under her breath so no one could hear.

Keiko: "Genta."

She began wondering in her mind that if he was living somewhere close around the studio, then they both might be seeing each other again soon… sooner than they believe they would.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
